Keno, state lotteries and other kinds of live games are well known and very popular. Players purchase tickets during a purchase period to participate in the game. The tickets identify a number, numbers or symbols. A scheduled draw is completed that allows players to compare the numbers or symbols on their tickets to the draw result; which may result in a prize or award being won.
Instant games are also well known. In practice, players purchase tickets containing concealed information. The tickets are manufactured with the game outcome predetermined and identified on the tickets. Once a ticket is bought, players can reveal its information and determine its value. When tickets bear winning information, players can redeem tickets for prizes. Instant games are played either in paper or electronic versions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,880 to Maksymek describes a game using a draw of 48 to 55 bingo balls prior to the sale of bingo cards having concealed numbers. The draw information is known to players at the time of purchasing the cards. Once the draw is completed, players uncover the bingo numbers to compare them to the draw to determine the occurrence of a “cover-all” or “black out”. If the comparison between a player's card and the draw results in a “cover all”, the player wins the prize. A new draw is done when a predetermined time has elapsed, regardless of the occurrence of a cover-all.